


A Thousand Years

by ifinoneyear



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinoneyear/pseuds/ifinoneyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have died everyday waiting for you<br/>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br/>For a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more</p><p>And all along I believed I would find you<br/>Time has brought your heart to me<br/>I have loved you for a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more"</p><p>Luka would wait forever, if it meant that Yuki would once again be his...but to wait forever is such a lonesome fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rather short drabble piece for Luka & Yuki.

**A thousand years:**

"Luka..." Yuki watched as the other kneeled before him- pledged himself and selflessly asked for nothing in return. No, that wasn't entirely correct, was it? Luka was always wanting, hoping for one thing and one thing only- even if he would never dare to ask- never even put forward the wish of his heart. Yuki saw in his mind all the times when Lukas heart must have been in terrible pain- When he stood alone all for Yuki. He recalled the hands that brought him peace and the voice that soothed away the anguish so many times. His heart raced, one hand reaching out to touch Lukas face tenderly- "Luka..." 

Luka leaned into his touch, a gentle breath escaping his slightly parted lips, and his silver eyes slid closed. Yuki watched, a familiar nostalgia pricking at his heart. He was sorely at a loss for words, but he knelt down, the hand on Lukas cheek caressed it gently and another sweet sigh fled Lukas lips. The Duras turned his face into the boys palm with the most tender smile Yuki had ever seen, and planted a soft kiss there, his eyes slid open, revealing moonlight silver eyes- The most open and at peace Yuki had ever seen them, and yet somehow so sad- watching him. 

"Luka...what if I..." Nervousness caused his limbs to quiver, he brought his other hand up to Lukas face as well, so his hands rested on either side. He slowly pressed their foreheads together, hazel eyes slipping closed- Lukas own remained wide. "What if I want...to kiss you...?" A soft, shuddering gasp was the only sound- Luka didn't know what to say. "Would...would you be happy...?" He could hear the faint sound of Luka swallowing, before he hoarsely replied- 

"I think...it would kill me..." He whispered between them. Yuki nodded his understanding, his hands running back gently through Lukas hair- Yuki eyes remained closed. 

"And if I...wanted to love you...?" He whispered in return. "Would it make the pain stop?" Yuki asked gently. 

"It would bring me back to life." Was the breathless answer given, followed by what sounded curiously like a sob. 

"Luka...don't cry..." Yukis gentle fingers wiped away his tears deftly, hazel eyes now smiling at him. Luka wore that same tender smile- and there was something like hope in his eyes. Yuki watched his face. "It still...isn't clear in my memories exactly...but I don't need it to be- because I love you, Luka..." Yuki wiped away more tears. "Shh, no, no tears- I don't want you to cry..." Luka could barely manage words. 

"Only for you." He said quietly, and Yuki smiled sweetly. 

"I know, Luka.." 

"I have died everyday waiting for you..." He whispered in the hairs breath of space between them. "And I will never let you go again..." Yukis smile was wide, and his own tears began to well- Luka wiped them away before Yuki even had the chance. 

"Just you and I...together for all time...right...?" Yuki whispered, pressing their foreheads together again. Luka let out a soft laugh of delight, a bright smile on his face- one Yuki had never seen before- The other was truly happy, truly ecstatic. 

"If you wish for that as well, then I will say it as many times as you wish..." Luka tilted Yuki's chin up so that he could look directly into his beautiful golden hazel eyes- "I love you, Yuki Giou." The words were exactly what they both needed- it was as much a promise as any covenant between them could be, and it was sealed with a kiss- the barest press of lips, ringing with sweet nostalgia- Yuki had missed this as well, and his body told him so, where his mind could not- His heart beat for this man. "I have loved you for a thousand years...and I will love you for a thousand more...and a thousand more after that..." He whispered, hugging Yuki close to him.


End file.
